lana_del_reyfandomcom-20200213-history
Complete Song List
This is the complete list of tracks by Lana Del Rey. Given the amount of leaks we encounter, I'd check back regularly if I were you! No, I won't be including downloads link. Firstly, consider it a sort of Lana fandom initiation to hunt these songs down. Secondly, that could be construed as encouraging piracy. And thirdly, because links are forever disappearing and I would forever be trying to replace them. I have now added a confirmed fakes section at the bottom to help clear up any confusion. A lot of song lists are listing either fake or fan-made songs, so please check here before you waste time searching for them! 'May Jailer Sirens Album' #''For K'' #''Next to Me'' #''A Star for Nick'' #''My Momma'' #''Bad Disease'' #''Out with a Bang'' #''Westbound'' #''Try Tonight'' #''All you Need'' #''I'm Indebted to you'' #''Pretty Baby'' #''Aviation'' #''Find my Own Way'' #''Pride'' #''Birds of a Feather'' 'Lizzy Grant and the Phenomena ' #''Disco'' #''For K Part 2 (Demo)'' 'Sparkle Jump Rope Queen ' #''Elvis'' #''Axl Rose Husband'' #''Blue Ribbon (same as Gramma)'' 'The Money Hunny Recordings ' #''Money Hunny'' #''A Star for Nick'' #''Rehab (second known demo version of For K Part 2)'' #''Pawn Shop Blues (Demo)'' 'No Kung Fu ' #''Brite Lites (Demo)'' #''Jump (Demo)'' #''Yayo (Demo)'' #''Get Drunk'' #''Jimmy Necco'' 'Kill Kill EP' #''Kill Kill'' #''Yayo'' #''Gramma ( also known as Blue Ribbon)'' 'Lana Del Ray A.K.A. Lizzy Grant Album' #''Kill Kill'' #''Queen of the Gas Station'' #''Oh Say Can You See'' #''Gramma (Blue Ribbon)'' #''For K Part 2 (a later version of Rehab)'' #''Jump'' #''Mermaid Motel'' #''Raise Me Up (Mississippi South)'' #''Pawn Shop Blues'' #''Brite Lites'' #''Put Me in a Movie'' #''Smarty'' #''Yayo'' 'Lana Del Rey EP' #''Video Games'' #''Born to Die'' #''Blue Jeans'' #''Off to the Races'' 'Born To Die Album' Standard Edition #''Born to Die (album version, radio edit, instrumental, plus 6 official remixes)'' #''Off to the Races'' #''Blue Jeans (album version, radio edit, plus 8 official remixes)'' #''Video Games (album version, radio edit, plus 10 official remixes)'' #''Diet Mountain Dew'' #''National Anthem (album version, plus four official remixes)'' #''Dark Paradise'' #''Radio'' #''Carmen'' #''Million Dollar Man'' #''Summertime Sadness (album version, two radio edits plus 4 official remixes)'' #''This is What Makes Us Girls'' - later added as part of the Deluxe Edition 13. Without You 14. Lolita 15. Lucky Ones - part of the Paradise Edition 16. Ride 17. American 18. Cola (P*ssy) 19. Body Electric 20. Blue Velvet 21. Gods and Monsters 22. Yayo (remastered) 23. Bel Air 24. Burning Desire (itunes exclusive) - the Out-takes (those that didn't make the cut! I'm not 100% on these, need a more reliable source). Those leaked are in italics. *''You Can Be the Boss'' *Smartie (a later version of Smarty) *''Kinda Outta Luck'' *''Take Me to Paris'' *''Puppy Love/Marilyn Monroe'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Children of the Bad Revolution'' *Gas Station (a later version of Queen of the Gas Station) *''Damn You'' *''Driving in Cars With Boys'' *''Hundred Dollar Bill'' *''Velvet Crowbar'' *Little girls *Hey Lolita Hey *Will You Still Love Me? *''Dum Dum (version 1)'' *''Dum Dum (version 2)'' *''Dum Dum (version 3)'' - the Demos (Early demo versions of the album tracks, adding them here because they're alternate versions to those on the album, if they made the album). Those leaked are in italics. *''Diet Mountain Dew (demo 1)'' *''Diet Mountain Dew (demo 2)'' *''Diet Mountain Dew (demo 3)'' *''Lucky Ones (demo)'' *''Off to the Races (demo)'' *''Driving in Cars With Boys (demo, higher pitches in this version!)'' *''Lolita/Be My Baby Tonight (demo 1)'' *''Lolita/Be My Baby Tonight (demo 2)'' *''Lolita/Be My Baby Tonight (demo 3) ??'' *''National Anthem (demo 1, more bass, from video)'' *''National Anthem (demo 2, gentler and more akin to final version)'' *''Dark Paradise (demo 1 with added verse/interlude type thing)'' *''Dark Paradise (demo 2)'' *''Blue Jeans (demo 1)'' *Blue Jeans (demo 2) *''Carmen (demo)'' *''Hundred Dollar Bill (demo)'' *''Without You (demo 1)'' *''Without You (demo 2)'' *''Radio (demo)'' *''Summertime Sadness (demo)'' *''Born to Die (demo with strings intro)'' *''Born to Die (demo 2 without strings)'' *''This is What Makes Us Girls (demo 1, sounds more higher pitched)'' *''This is What Makes Us Girls (demo 2)'' *''Million Dollar Man (demo)'' *''Video Games (demo 1, like the released version)'' *Video Games (demo 2) *''Little Girls (demo)'' 'Paradise EP' Lana also released the Paradise Edition of Born to Die on a seperate EP, allowing fans to purchase the new additions seperately to the full album. #''Ride'' #American #Cola (previously titled P*ssy) #''Body Electric'' #''Blue Velvet'' #Gods and Monsters #Yayo (remastered) #Bel Air #''Burning Desire (itunes exclusive)'' 'Sent to/Sold on to other artists' *''Match Made in Heaven'' *''Ghetto Baby'' 'Cover songs' *''Blue Velvet'' *''End of the World'' *''Spender (Big Spender)'' *''Goodbye Kiss'' *''Happiest Girl In the Whole USA '' *''Heart-shaped Box '' *''Happy Birthday Mr President'' 'Collaborations ' *Delicious (possibly her own? Believed to be with A$AP Rocky) *Spender (with Smiler) *My Bitch (previously known as Ridin ', with The Kickdrums and A$AP Rocky) *Dayglo Reflection (with Bobby Womack ) *Video Games (live performance ft Woodkid) *Iron (live performance ft Woodkid) *Chet Baker (live performance with Mando Diao) *Gloria (live performance with Mando Diao) *Ten Dollar Ring (live performance with Bryan Dunn. There do not seem to be any complete recordings) 'Ad Campaigns' *''Burning Desire (Jaguar)'' *''Blue Velvet (H&M)'' 'Alternates' '- '''Random variants you can find, that do not fit in any other section. Remixes can be found on the title page of each song (to avoid making this page too messy). *''Yayo (a special rock version you can stumble upon on youtube) *''Carmen (An acapella version)'' *''Dangerous Girl (acapella version, only a minute long)'' *''Born to Die (acapella version)'' *''Born to Die (intrumental)'' *''Queen of the Gas Station (acoustic demo)'' *''Queen of the station (demo)'' *''On Our Way (acoustic demo)'' 'Unreleased/Misc.' - The unknown, some leaked but some not and so unconfirmed. Some of these are merely rumours and don't appear to be listed on any copyright sites. Those in Italics are leaked and available to find online. #''' 1949 '''A Afraid All Smiles Are You Ready B''' Backfire '' Bentley Betty Boop Boop Break My Fall Break The Cycle ''Boarding School Born Bad Baby Butterflies Butterflies part 2 Bollywood Hawaii Baby Blue Love (parts of this possibly present in the 'Daddy Issues' song) Beautiful Prayer Behind Closed Doors Because of You ''Big Bad Wolf '' '''C Caught You Boy C U L8r Alligator Catch and Release Come When you Call Me America (two variants, one with autotune, one without!!!) Criminals Run the World Crooked Cop Cry Me a River'' '' D''' Dynamite Daddy Issues '' ''Dangerous Girl '' ''Delicious '''E Every Man Gets His Wish '' Epiphany '''F' Fake Diamond '' Fordham Road From the End '''G' Girl That Got Away Golden Grill Greenwich Gods Plan (also known as 'You're gonna love me') Gangsta Boy '' ''Go Go Dancer '' '''H' Hawaiian Tropic Heartshaped Chevrolet Hit and Run Hot Hot Hot Heavy Hitter Hollywood's Dead '' '''I' I Was in a Bad Way I’m Fucked Is It Wrong? I Want it All J''' Jealous Girl Jonah JFK '''K Kindess of Strangers L''' Last Girl On Earth Live or Die Little Angel Lullubye Living Without You ''Lift Your Eyes '' '''M Making Out Motel 6 Midnight Dancer Girlfriend Maha Maha Moije Joue Miss America (also known as trash magic, studo plus very different demo version) Mermaid Hotel Monologue of a Broken Heart N''' Noir '''O On Our Way Oooh Baby P''' Paradise Put Your Lips Together Party Girl Put the Radio On Pin Up Galore Playing Dangerous '''Q R''' Resistance Ride or Die Bitch (more commonly known as She's Not Me) Rock Me Steady Roses Ruby Tuesday '''S Scarface Screw You Serial Killer She's Not Me (also known as Ride or Die Bitch) Slow Gin Fizz So Legit Strange Love Summer of Sam T''' TV in Black and White Television Heaven True Love on the Side True Love Trash Magic (also known as Miss America, studio plus very different demo version) Truth In Your Eyes '''U Us Against the World V''' '''W White Pontiac Heaven (alternate version of Axl rose husband. Only about a minutes worth leaked) X''' '''Y You're Gonna Love Me (also known as Gods Plan) Young Like Me Z''' '''The Frauds These are the known fake songs i have come across. You may see them listed on other song lists but I can confirm they're bogus, or not songs at all. *Daddy Issues? - some believe it to be merely a fan-made song using vocals from other songs. Put Me in a Movie and Baby Blue Love can be heard, certainly. Not confirmed, however. *Dope Cinema - mistaken as a song for the Paradise Edition, is in fact a tag line Lana added to the video. *Nasty - mistaken as a song for the Paradise Edition, is in fact a tag line Lana added to the video. *She Walks into Mine - merely just an interlude at the start of the Kinda Outta Luck song, taken from a movie. *Super Cannes - mistaken as a song for the Paradise Edition, is in fact a tag line Lana added to the video. *Surf Noir - mistaken as a song for the Paradise Edition, is in fact a tag line Lana added to the video. *''The Man I Love ''- actually fan made using the trash magic/miss america demo *Tropico - mistaken as a song for the Paradise Edition, is in fact a tag line Lana added to the video.